


Until The End

by bruises



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo: Card 1 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Peter Hale -Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Peter is my father and none of you bothered to tell me?”<br/>Bingo prompt fill for 'Kiss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until The End

They’re in Stiles’ room –Malia is pacing up and down the small strip of clean space and Stiles is sitting at his desk, fiddling with his fingers as he tries to come up with a worthy answer.

“Peter is my father and none of you bothered to tell me?” Malia doesn’t know how to feel about this.  Should she be grateful that her friends tried to protect her from such a monster or should she be angry because they kept something as significant as this from her?

Malia weighs out her options. She knows that they’re the only friends that she has and she tries to remind herself that they only did this to protect her. The fact that she’s in Stiles’ house right now already says something about what she might be leaning towards.

He sits there, at his desk, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. Stiles knows why he didn’t tell her but he just can’t seem to put it into a proper sentence that actually makes sense. Peter killed innocent people, bit people against their will and twisted his way into Lydia’s and Derek’s minds so many times (Derek especially) that he’s lost count. Of course he wouldn’t want his girlfriend to find out that she’s actually his offspring.

“Can you stop doing that?” Malia asks, her nose twitching as the pungent smell of anxiety fills the air.

Stiles looks up from his desk, not expecting Malia to say anything to him other than ‘why didn’t you tell me?’ and turns around to face her. “Stop doing what?”

Malia rolls her eyes and sits on Stiles’ bed, crossing her legs and pressing her elbows into her knees so she can place her face against her palms. “Stop over thinking everything and stressing yourself out for no reason. I know why none of you told me.”

“And why’s that?” Stiles asks, not really knowing how else to respond.

“You did it to protect me, right?” Malia asks, cocking an eyebrow at Stiles.

Stiles nods and starts explaining. “Peter isn’t the nicest person alive, Malia. We didn’t want him taking advantage of the fact that you’re a coyote –he probably knows more about them than you do and we didn’t want to risk losing you to him.”

“Oh.” Malia doesn’t know what to say back. She feels flattered, to be honest, and somehow it only makes her heart beat faster. “Thanks, Stiles.”

Stiles gets up from his desk and walks over to sit next to Malia. For a moment his hands stop trembling and Malia can smell his anxiety being replaced by something else that she can’t quite place her finger on. Contentment, maybe?

Without dwelling on the subject, Malia scoots over to close the small gap between the two of them and presses her lips against Stiles’. As always, Stiles seems to be surprised that someone his kissing him, even if it is his own girlfriend, so it takes him a moment or two to process what’s going on. Their hands meet, Stiles twines his fingers with Malia’s and places the other against her face to cup her cheek.

“You’re not going to leave, are you?” Stiles asks when they eventually break apart.

Malia shakes her head before she rests it against his shoulder. “I don’t think I have any reason to leave.”

A shaky sigh of relief falls from Stiles’ lips as he moves his hand to rest against the small of Malia’s back.

They stay like that for a while. Neither of them say anything, partially because they don’t know what to say and partially because it’s a comfortable silence –there’s no need to break it.  Malia can hear Stiles’ heartbeat gradually return to a steady pace and it puts her at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
